customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Jude Flare
Jude Flare is the snarky ("Witty!" Jude can often be heard saying in response) and (allegedly) charming deputy co-leader of Sigma 3 Team. Biography Creation Jude Flare was (creation wise) a rather bland Hero. The most interesting thing is that he was designed by Tiffany Dynamite and Richard Metalclaw (who would later become like parents to the young Hero). He didn't have an amazing Hero Core, he didn't have any special weapons or programs on him, nor was he built out of anything special, but he did have a personality bug. Specifically, an asocialism bug. Jude refused to talk with anyone but Tiffany and Richard, and when forced to go on missions with other Heroes, things didn't end well, to say the least. Jude was very nearly put in an early retirement, but the creation of Ceci Tornado and Johnny Tamer stopped that. The two new Heroes also had asocialism bugs, and the higher-ups decided, "Why not see what happens if we put these three on missions together?" Oh, those wacky higher-ups! Much to the surprise of, well, everyone really, the trio became fast friends, and their skills shined when working together. Of course, they were also quite infamous for fighting each other, other Heroes, and villains that they had a minute chance of defeating. Although the scientists said that personality bugs were not easily fixed, after only a few missions together, the trio actually began making friends not only outside of their mini-unit, but outside of the team! Jude would eventually be responsible for the inductions of many members into the team, and for expanding Sigma 3 beyond the close-knit family unit that it had been. The Phrase Conglomerate When the gang known as The Phrase Conglomerate came to the attention of Hero Factory, Sigma 3 Team was the first team sent out to deal with the threat. Jude and Johnny were sent out to deal with D. Fender Bender, on Vercon V, but the two crashlanded on Consto, a small moon orbiting a nearby planet. The two could only wonder as to why they had crashed when they had a nearly full tank of fuel, and their ship was running fine. However, they soon discovered the reason. Inside the moon was Blue Out, another member of the Phrase Conglomerate. Blue Out had a gravity increaser set up for higher levels than most ships were used to. He waited for passing ships to crash, then stole the leftover parts and locked up the passengers. He had not expected Heroes to pass by however, and was ill-prepared to deal with two Sigma 3 members. They defeated Blue Out quickly, then freed the passengers and took back the parts. They repaired their ship and left to deal with D. Fender, but the villain had already fled the solar system. Jude stayed in Hero Factory for a few missions, discussing the possibility of being moved beyond rookie rank with his mission controller, Sid Maroose, when the factory was attacked by Quarter, Dime, and I. Alive. He gathered up the Heroes that were currently in the factory, including Nightwatch, Elysia Shocke, and Larten Blud. I. Alive was quickly taken down by a small squad of Heroes, but Quarter and Dime took to the skies before they could be apprehended. Jude and Nightwatch went after them in a dropship, were they shot the villains down using a Hero Canister. Both were apprehended and interrogated. After the rest of Sigma 3 returned to Hero Factory from other missions, the entire team was sent to Verbus Locus, the location of the Phrase Conglomerate's base. Jude and Johnny ended up taking on Fury, the deputy leader of the gang, but were stopped by G4 Nothing before they could defeat him. The base was soon brought down around them, with not only Phrase himself gone. However, a good many of his lackeys managed to escape before they could be apprehended. The villains were not sighted for a long time, and the galaxy was in relative piece. Pericnavi in Peril Information came to the Hero Factory about a planet known as Pericnavi, coursing with energy known as Perivis, an extremely dangerous substance that could mutate just about anything. The planet had recently been acting up, and spouts had appeared across the planet. With Alpha 1 Team busy on Quatros, it was decided that Sigma 3 Team would go. Jude was rebuilt with lighter metals, so he was more agile and fast. He decided to take on the appearance of the Cheetah, and developed his new weapon, the Speed Claw, based around that animal. The team was sent in squads around the planet to deal with each of the spouts. Jude, Trenton Brawl, and Cecilia Tornado, were sent to Sector 9 on the planet. They dealt with Razor Crizards, crab-lizard beings mutated by the Perivis, and a few Dragomeleons (who, although not mutated, were rather angry). They also found giant pits across the surface of Sector 9, which did not leak Perivis, oddly enough. After closing the spout in Sector 9, the team wandered off into a thicker part of the jungle, and when Jude came out, he had no idea where his squadmates were. He then discovered the reason for his squadmates disappearances: a Pericnavian known as Jennis. She was the last of the Pericnavians, and was not happy with visitors—so unhappy that she decided to capture them. Thankfully she had never captured any people, just off-world animals which had escaped their way from zoo-ships. Deciding that he was not pleased with this turn of events, Jude demanded that Jennis set his friends free. Jennis did not set his friends free, and Jude demanded again. This time, she attacked. Jennis, for a much smaller and fleshier being, put up an incredible fight. She actually overpowered Jude, and with a spear to his Hero Core, Jude was forced to yield. However, impressed by the fact that Jude fought with her to the bitter end, rather than running away, she decided that he was not a bad visitor. Jennis let his friends go, and traveled with him, helping the squad through the terrain, and dealing with the native animals. Eventually, after reuniting with the rest of the team, they encountered the source of their troubles: Phrase was back, and going for energy now. Phrase planned to use Perivis as new ammo, mutating his victims and forcing them into slavery. He had already put many animals under his command, and planned to do the same to the Sigma 3 Team. The team fought against many of the mutated animals they had already encountered, and when the time finally came to do battle with Phrase, he chickened out, and shot at Jude for a distraction. Jennis jumped in front of the shot, in order to protect Jude, before being mutated herself. Jude refused to fight her, even when she was transformed into a monster, and allowed her to escape. When the team returned from Pericnavi, all the Sigma 3 Team rookies were promoted to full Hero status for exemplary action in the field. All except Jude. Jude had only been promoted to Sergeant, a fact which he brought up with Sid. Sid refused to discuss the matter, saying it wasn't something he could talk about. The case would not end there for Jude, but for now, it would be shut. Tools 2.0 While in his 2.0 form, Jude carried a Multi-Tool Fire Shield, which was a modified Multi-Tool Ice Shield built by his cousin. It could shoot small blasts of fire, and had two picks for climbing. Jude also carried a small stun gun for stealth missions, which, with an extra charge from his Hero Core, could shoot concussive blasts capable of knocking out anyone for about half a day. He carried a climbing pack, which he usually put on his back. The climbing pack used pressurized air to shoot chains with hooks for grabbing. Due to the frequency at which Jude used it (attacks from the tops of buildings are more effective than attacks from the bottom to him), the pack needed to be filled with air about four times a day. In some situations, Jude would use the chains to detain villains, wrapping them up. In extremely rare situations, Jude would take the chains off and loosen the aircaps, before firing the air, and then letting the makeshift-missile hit villains at speeds of about 15 miles per hour. 3.0 In his 3.0 form, Jude carried the Speed Claw. Similar in design to Rocka's Double Claw, it is, quite obviously, a claw. However, unlike Rocka's, which was designed for power, Jude's was designed for speed. It had a small cell on top of it that contained Qix, a substance that increased the speed of items it touches. The Qix would flow through the claw when attacking, and the claw would speed up to the point of being able to shred through steel like butter. The claws were made of tungsten, and coated in Qix. He also carried a basic sword, which did not require energy of any kind. It was just a sword, but thankfully, Jude had studied some techniques for blades. However, the moves were altered, as he studied styles designed for heavier swords, such as the gladius and the claymore. He made the moves faster, and added more curves and circular slashes to the style. Later, he dubbed this style of fighting "Kakama Style," the word "kakama" being taken from some ancient language. Personality Jude was originally quite the introvert, and didn't talk to anyone but Tiffany Dynamite and Richard Metalclaw. However, after spending some time with Johnny Tamer and Cecilia Tornado, Jude grew out of his shell, showed himself off to the world . . . and became one of the most annoying Heroes ever. Jude frequently uses words that no one knows but him, and can come off as a bit snobbish at times. Often times he will apologize for this, and in great frequency. As in, upwards of ten times in a row. Of course, when with friends who know him well, Jude is generally making jokes. Some of which come off as narcissitic (a lot of them), and some of which are the worst puns in the history of Hero Factory. If not for the fact that he shows some restraint, puns could easily be considered one of Jude's weapons. He also trys to be charming and kind to people, but he generally comes off as a little awkward. Jude is quick to respond to any insult with a snarky comeback. And when he doesn't have a snarky comeback? " . . . shut up!" Gallery Jude Flare 2.0 Pic.png|Jude Flare 2.0 Trivia * Jude Flare is (quite obviously) capcom3's self-MOC. * The last name "Flare" comes from capcom3's love of fire, and the fact that "Jude Flame" and "Jude Fire" don't sound quite as cool. * Jude's Brain Attack backstory (to be written later) came about because capcom3 couldn't figure out how to attach the visors. Although he eventually figured out how, he decided to keep the backstory and leave the visor behind. Category:Blue Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Sigma 3 Team Members Category:2014 Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes